


Movie Night

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty wants to watch a movie, but nobody except Jughead agrees with her choice. They have their own screening the next day.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ gay-for-rey1999

“Come on, guys. Across the Universe is so good,” Betty pleaded. It was movie night for the gang, and the theme was musicals  
“No offense, B, but it’s kinda boring,” Veronica countered. “I mean, it’s about the Vietnam War.”  
“But it’s so much more than that! It’s about the impact the war had on America, especially those who served. And it’s about life in the sixties, and living as an immigrant, and finding love. Also, it’s the Beatles,” Betty finished triumphantly. Not many people knew how much Betty Cooper loved classic rock.  
“I’m with Veronica on this one,” Archie chimed in. “The last movie about the Vietnam War I saw was Forrest Gump and it was really sad.”  
“I’d love to watch Across the Universe,” Jughead said unexpectedly. This earned him a pointed look from Kevin that made him blush a little. Kevin was the only person who knew about Jughead’s crush on Betty, and he was determined to keep it that way.   
“What? I love the Beatles and I’ve never seen it before. And we all know the sixties is Betty’s favorite time period.”  
“Looks like we have a tie,” Veronica stated. “Kev, it’s up to you. Mama Mia or Across the Universe?”  
“Sorry, Betty, but you know I can’t resist a good Meryl Streep flick.” Kevin shot Betty an apologetic look before eagerly turning to the screen.  
“Don’t worry about it Kevin. I’ve already seen it like eighty times.”  
Betty glanced at Jughead, who looked surprisingly crestfallen.  
“Why so glum?” she whispered.  
“I’ve actually been meaning to watch that movie for ages. I know it’s one of your favorites and I love the Beatles,” Jughead lied, not wanting to give away his feelings for the blonde. In reality, he was upset that the group had dismissed Betty’s passion so easily. It upset him that Betty was always looking out for others, but nobody seemed to have her back. Jughead swore he would always do his best to be there for Betty when she needed somebody.  
“Do you want to come over tomorrow and watch it?” Their whispers became quieter as their heads drifted closer together.  
“Seriously? Hell yeah! Just text me what time and I’ll come with popcorn.”  
“Hey lovebirds,” Veronica whispered from Betty’s other side. “Shut up and watch the movie.”  
Too embarrassed to reply, they turned toward the screen and didn’t risk looking at each other until Betty had fallen asleep on Jughead’s shoulder halfway through.  
Making sure nobody else would notice, he leaned back on her, rubbing soft circles on her pajama-clad leg with his thumb. Before he knew it, Jughead had drifted off too.   
“Wake up sleepyheads!” Betty and Jughead both jolted awake at the sound of Kevin’s voice right behind their heads.   
“As adorable as you two are, I need to kick you all out of my house.”  
Blushing furiously, Betty and Jughead scrambled off the couch and made to leave.  
“Wait a second, Betts,” Kevin stopped her before she could leave. “I need to ask you about something.”  
Inwardly groaning, she complied. Pulling her into the kitchen, Kevin checked to see that the coast was clear.  
“Okay what the hell was that?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Betty decided the best tactic would be to play dumb.  
“Don’t play dumb. I’m talking about you and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome getting cozy on my living room couch!”  
“Kevin you’re reading into things that aren’t there. I fell asleep and so did he. Honestly Mama Mia was a really boring movie.”  
“Okay first of all, nobody disrespects Meryl Streep in this house. Second, I call bullshit! He’s been staring at you all moon-eyed for years!”  
“You’re imagining things,” Betty brushed him off, turning to leave.  
“If I’m imagining things, then why is he still waiting in my driveway, presumably to walk you home?”  
“Because he’s a good friend? Everybody knows I’m afraid of the dark, Kev.”  
“And why was he so adamant that we watch your movie tonight?”  
“Because it’s a good movie! And we both love classic rock.” Betty was getting impatient. “Listen, Kevin. You can theorize all you want, but he doesn’t like me back.”  
Betty slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she just revealed her secret.  
“Oh, don’t worry Betty. I’ve known for ages. You’re not exactly subtle. Even Archie picked up on it, and we all know how oblivious he is.”  
“I have to go. I can’t miss curfew or my mom will kill me.” At that, Betty rushed out the door, almost running into Jughead.  
“Hey, Jug,” she tried to act nonchalant. “What are you still doing here?”  
“I just thought I’d walk you home. I know you don’t like the dark.”  
“Thanks, Juggie.” Betty kissed his cheek lightly, deciding to test out Kevin’s theory. She smiled softly to herself when he brought his hand up to the spot where she kissed him, feeling a flicker of hope in her chest.  
“So what time do you want to watch the movie tomorrow?”  
“Come over around one? We can make cookies.”  
“Sounds great!” They had reached the sidewalk in front of Betty’s house. “I’ll see you then.” He gave her a small wave as he made the short walk over to the Andrews’ residence  
\---  
“Oh my god, Jug. You’re completely useless.” The pair was in the kitchen, attempting to make chocolate chip cookies.   
“But the dough tastes so much better than the cookie,” he whined, making puppy dog eyes at her.  
“Pout all you want, you’re not getting any more cookie dough.” Betty tried to be stern, but couldn’t help giggling. “You can put the popcorn in the microwave. I’m almost done with the cookies.”  
With the cookies in the oven and the popcorn freshly popped, Betty and Jughead settled on the couch in the living room. While Betty pulled up Across the Universe on Netflix, Jughead went to town on the popcorn.  
“Leave some for me, you animal,” she chuckled. His appetite never failed to astound her. He ate more than the rest of their group combined, yet never gained a pound.   
About ten minutes into the movie, the timer went off for the cookies. Betty paused the TV to pull them out of the oven and place them on a cooling rack. She was so busy with the cookies that she didn’t notice Jughead sneak up behind her.   
Betty finally noticed his presence when she saw a hand inching toward the quickly cooling cookies. She moved to slap his hand away, but he was too quick.  
“Oh my god, Betts, these are the best cookies I’ve ever eaten,” he sighed dramatically, crumbs spraying comically from his mouth.   
“Just wait till December. That’s when I make snickerdoodles. Now let’s get back to the movie.”  
Once they were back on the couch, Betty couldn’t help but notice that they were sitting considerably closer together than before. This observation caused a couple butterflies to squirm in her stomach.   
Feeling bold, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She was rewarded with a strong arm wrapping firmly around her shoulder.   
As the movie continued, Betty sang along with her favorite songs, and even got Jughead to join in. Every so often, Jughead would drop a feather light kiss to the top of her head, making the butterflies in Betty’s abdomen dance with joy. Somewhere near the middle, she moved so her head was lying in his lap, and he ran his fingers instinctively through her hair.   
When the movie was finally over, Betty sat up to ask him if he liked it. Before she could open her mouth to speak, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft, merely testing the waters. Jughead pulled away far too soon for Betty’s liking,   
“I’m sorry,” he started, refusing to meet her eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages, but I don’t know what came over me just now.”  
Betty said nothing. Instead, she pulled his face back to hers for another kiss. This one was deeper and much more meaningful. When they resurfaced for air, they rested their foreheads together and smiled.   
“So what did you think?” Betty whispered breathlessly.  
“Hm?”  
“Of the movie,”  
“Oh, it was pretty good, but I had a hard time paying attention,” Jughead admitted sheepishly.  
“Was I too distracting, Juggie?” Betty’s voice was playful and as she toyed with the hairs peeking out of the bottom of his hat. Jughead moaned softly at the sensation and leaned in for another kiss.  
“Well it’s not every day that I have Betty Cooper in my lap,” he countered cheekily.  
“Say what you will, but you’re a charmer, Jughead. You always have been.”  
“Only for you, Betty. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Across the Universe is one of my favorite movies and I LOVE the Beatles :)


End file.
